White Gryphon of the Shadows
by MayonakaKitsune-chan
Summary: Kazeki's life has never been pretty or nice. But one day that all changes when she meets someone special, and goes off on to live in England to find the father she never knew. I'm back and I'll get the next chappie up asap.


Mayonaka: peeks out from behind boulder hello, if you want to know why I've been gone so long read my profile. On with the fic!!! returns to hiding spot

Disclaimer–I do not own Harry Potter or the Shadow-Lover(belongs to Mercedes Lackey (very good author by the way)) All other characters are mine.

Quote of the day: Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.

Ch 1 Riapsid

The rain fell down on a lone figure sitting in a park on Taiko Street in Tokyo, Japan. Now this person was not out here willingly. In fact, she, for it was a girl, would rather be at home. Except that she had no home now. For you see, she is a witch and both her grandparents were muggles that hated the world that had taken their daughter, her mother, away from them.. Because of her magic, her grandparents had disowned her, their only granddaughter, and sent her out into the streets to fend for herself.

Flashback

She had just come back from her first year at Shiori Kaze School of Magery where she had learned many wonderous things about her father's world when they had handed her the rest of her belongings on the doorstep and told her to get lost. She could not use magic to contact someone because she would be expelled,and she had never got around to buying an owl so she couldn't mail the school. So she had decided to walk to where some of her friends lived. Unfortunatly, when she had gotten there they had turned their backs on her. When asked why they had done so they had told her that she had disappeared for ten months to a boarding school and didn't even write to them, and that she was obviously to stuck up to be their friend.

End Flashback

This had all happened two hours ago. Her chin length black hair was now plastered to her face and neck, covering her kanji shaped birthmark, and her once vibrant emerald eyes looked dull and faded. Her clothes were clinging to her slight frame and at the moment she felt like anything but a wind spirit.

Kazeki looked up into the falling rain with her eyes closed and started to let the tears she had been holding back fall to mingle with the raindrops. She had no way of paying for a place to stay and no one who would be willing to let her stay till she could afford to. At Shiori Kaze she hadn't made any friends, not wanting to get involved in the rediculous feuds there, and none of the teachers had liked her because she wasn't pureblooded or she didn't suck up to them. She wished she could just find her father. Her mother had said he was a kind and gentle man, surely he would take in and care for his own daughter.

She then she remembered a song she had once read called the Shadow-Lover. It was a depressing song because the lover in it was death but it fit the mood she was in and singing would help her think about what to do next.

"Now how did that start?" She asked herself, humming the first few bars before beginning to sing.

"Shadow-Lover never seen by day,

Only deep in dreams do you appear,

Wisdom tells me I should turn away,

Love of mist and shadows all unclear

Nothing can I hold of you but thought,

Shadow-Lover mist and twilight wrought

Shadow-Lover comfort me in pain

Love although I never see your face

All who'd have me fear you speak in vain

Never would I shrink from your embrace

Shadow-Lover gentle is your hand

Never could another understand"

* * *

Gendoten yawned as he sat in his little lair in Shaiken Park. He hadn't found any bad guys to play with for a while. He could attack the good people of the city; after all, he was a demon. But that sort of thing just disgusted him. Why hurt an innocent when the world was a better place without the bad guys. Besides, he didn't like stereotypes, and he was not about to conform to the 'evil demon' one. '**_Just admit it Gendo, you old fox, your just an old softy when it comes to little kids and puppy's'_** he thought to himself.

Just then he heard a girls voice say 'Now how did that start?' followed by some humming, as if she were trying to get the tune right, breaking him out of his thoughts. He moved quickly to a spot where he could see who it was as his curiosity got the better of him. As soon as he got to where he wanted to be she started singing. Watching her he noted that her voice was angelic, yet, it was so sad, as if she was asking for this 'Shadow-Lover' to take her away from the pain she was feeling. He then remembered a book he had read that a human had left in the park. The song was from that book. And the Shadow-Lover in the song was death.

'**Well, I am not about to let her kill herself. Besides, I could use some company.**' So he snuck up behind her as she got to the end of the third verse before he whispered in her ear, "Now why would a young mortal such as yourself want to sing about death."

She quickly turned with a scream upon her lips at the sound of his voice. He was one step ahead of her however, and his tails wrapped around her arms, legs and mouth, effectively shutting her up. He pulled her close to him and retreated back into his den. As she started to shake in fear he sat down and settled her in his lap, while commanding the vines to block all the exits so that she could not escape. He then gently took his tail from her mouth and said, "Now are you going to answer my question or not. And before you start shouting out 'demon' for the rest of the world to hear, I am a good demon and I won't hurt you." "Besides," he smiled, "it hurts my ears. They're very sensitive you know."

'You won't hurt me. Promise?" she asked, looking up at him in fear. "Yes, I promise. You're safe here." Gendoten whispered gently. This however, did not get the response he expected. He stared down in shock as she flung her arms around him and started weeping. After a few seconds he awkwardly put his arms around her and started rubbing her back.

Finally, when she had calmed down, he asked her why she was all alone. She told him about her grandparents, friends, school and powers in a series of sobs and broken sentences that took almost an hour to get out. She looked so tired afterward that he told her to rest for a while and let her curl up in his tails. Then as he watched her fall asleep, an idea came to him. He was lonely and needed company, and she obviously needed someone to care for and protect her, even though he could tell she was powerful. '**It's settled then.**' Gendoten thought. '**As soon as she wakes up I'll ask her.**' He smiled again as she cuddled his last tail in her arms while using one as a pillow, three as a bed, and three as a blanket.

'**Yes, she is a wonderful person to be bound to.**' And with that he transformed into his fox form, curled up around her and fell asleep.

* * *

Kazeki woke up feeling warm and protected. It took her sleep muddled mind a while to realize her pillow, bed and blanket were the tails of a fox demon who was currently curled up around her protectively in his fox form. '**A very cute and cuddly one.**' She thought as she noticed the tail currently being held in her arms.

"So chibi-ichi, you rested now?" the kitsune mentally asked, startling Kazeki out of her contemplation of his tail. "Hai Kitsune-sama." Kazeki answered while keeping her eyes down. She felt a mental sigh from him right before he shifted back to his human form.

Before she could react he had pulled her onto his lap and gently lifted her face to where she could look him in the eyes. "Look chibi-ichi, you don't need to be afraid of me, I have no intentions of hurting you. You can stay here with me as long as you like. I will protect you from whatever you are running from. In fact, if you want to, you could become my blood-sib. That is, only if you want to be." He said gently, anxiously awaiting her reaction though none of his anxiety actually showed on his face.

"You want to be my brother?" she asked with surprise written all over her face. At his nod she smiled at him. "Oh, and another thing, if we're going to be blood-sibs you can't keep calling me Kitsune-sama. My name is Gendoten; you can call me Gendo, or Doten, or whatever else you come up with as long as it isn't anything along the lines of Dottie.(shudder) Now then, I assume you would want a new name." Here he looked at her and at her nod continued. "Lets see, you have magical abilities, but that's expected considering, hmmmm, now this is interesting, you seem to have some latent shadow powers." Gendoten said while looking at her core, where all her magic was kept. "I know, I'll call you Kageki. Its not much of a change yet is completely different from who you were, and this way that birthmark of yours can change to match. So what do you think of it." "I like it!" she smiled, making her darkened eyes light up to show their true color to be a green vibrant enough to shame an emerald.

"Good, now then give me your arm." he said as he pulled out an ornate blade from from its sheath at his waist. When she didn't respond, he looked up at her to see her staring in fear at him and the large blade in his hands. "Its okay, I'm just going to share blood with you. It'll heal right up afterward, I promise." He said reassuringly, while gently reaching out to her. She relented, allowing him to position her in his lap so that she was facing him with her legs wrapped around his waist. He could feel her shaking as she sat there so he pulled her to him, rubbing her back, and rubbing her legs with his tails.

After she had calmed, he took the knife and quickly slashed the underside of his left forearm. Then, he gently took her right forearm and slashed it also. Quickly, so as not to waste the blood that would flow, he pressed his cut to hers, and clasped her hand in his.

* * *

Kageki started as Gendoten slashed her forearm. However, before the cut could begin to sting, he pressed their cuts together, clasping her hand in his. A few seconds later she felt a strange pulsing starting at her cut, which then spread throughout her body. The gentle breeze that had been blowing through the area suddenly surged around them in a violent whirlwind and then stopped altogether. For a few seconds all was still; then the shadows around them pulsated once before surging outward, engulfing the clearing they were seated in. Before either of them could react they had already engulfed them both.

Kageki felt as if something inside her had snapped into place as the shadows pressed in all around them. The shadows then seemed to flow into Gendoten and Kageki, filling a place neither knew had existed. Suddenly their cuts started to burn. The feeling then proceeded to spread up their arms to their bodies like liquid fire. Kageki felt herself as well as Gendoten growing weaker as it spread. The last thing either experienced before being engulfed in the darkness of unconsciousness was the feeling of their bodies changing as they fell to the ground together.

Hey minna, don't forget to review k. Hope you liked the revision.


End file.
